Forbidden love
by Beywriter
Summary: Max and Ray tell the team of there relationship, unfortunately at the park a group of teens over hear them talking and make there lives a misery driving Max and Ray to the ultimate solution...will they or will they be stopped? SEQUEL IS "A year After"


**Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Forbidden love **

Max waited impatiently on the sofa in Tyson's lounge for his lover to return.  
He hated it when Ray wasn't around, like each weekend he goes to see his Parents gave and doesn't like company...its private moments as he calls it.  
Max perked up when he heard a key in the lock, it was Tyson.  
The teen entered the room after returning from a meeting with Mr Dickinson.  
The blond teen looked up at Tyson and faked a smile...he didn't know about there love...no one did.  
The door opened again.  
"hay guys" came Ray's voice.  
Max shot out of the lounge and into his lovers arms completely forgetting about Tyson who followed the blond out to get a shock...they were passionately making out.  
"ahem."  
they stopped, shocked and stared at the not surprised teen who really didn't care  
"Get a room" Tyson said before walking back in the lounge.  
"well he took it well" Max said.  
"let it sink in first" Ray kicked of his shoes and Tyson ran out.  
"your together?"  
"yeah"  
"how long?"  
"about a year" Ray replied.  
"why haven't you said?"  
"we were a little scared of you knowing and kicking us off the team"  
"I thought there was something between you...I had my suspicions, I won't tell anyone...I wont blackmail or bribe you.  
Your secrets safe with me" Tyson raised his left hand swearing that he wouldn't tell another living soul.  
"ok...me and Maxie here have some businesses to take care of upstairs"  
"ok but don't be to loud, you guys can't be gay"  
"why not?" the Blond asked, curious of why Tyson blurted that out  
"you don't have the fashion sense or the accent"  
"you don't need to have the fashion sense to be gay"  
"or have the accent...come on Max, we have a bedroom date"  
"enjoy" Tyson called after then

**LIME ALERT**

Ray pushed open the door, closed it, locked it and they fell on the bed kissing, eye's closed.  
Clothing was ripped from there bodies, both lost in the heat of passion...

Ray, was exhausted, he fell onto the American teen, spreading his own release over their chests.  
Max grabs the bed clothes and pulled them over both teens, Max then wrapped his arms around the sleeping neko, sweat still covering there bodies.

**LIME OVER**

The teens came down stairs three hours later, Kai and Kenny were downstairs.  
"hay guys how was the talk?"  
"awesome thanks for not listening in"  
"no prob"  
"what were you guys talking about?" Kenny asked  
"none of your business" Ray tapped his nose  
"well actually there is something"  
Max looks at Ray in a way saying "what the hell are you doing?"  
"well erm...me and Max are...were together ok?"  
"I knew it" Kai thought  
"really?" Kenny asked  
"really really"  
"hmm, great guys.  
Tyson why aren't you reacting?"  
Ray and Max blushed.  
"well he caught us making out"  
"I promised to keep it a secret"  
"hay Max, you wanna go for a walk?"  
"Sure, where?"  
"I dunno, I just fancy taking a walk, wanna come with?"  
"sure.  
I need some exercise outside the bedroom"  
"way to much info there Maxie" Tyson said.  
"we'll be about an hour" Ray said slipping on his shoes.  
They actually left to give them some time.

In the park they were on a bench watching the birds swim on the lake.  
The sun was high enough not for it to get in there eyes.  
Max's head rested on Ray's left shoulder, a slight breeze gently played with loose strands of hair, they were in what could only be described as an eternal silence, just happy to be in each others company/  
"hey Maxie?"  
"yeah?"  
"you don't think we surprised them today?"  
"with coming out of the closet?  
Actually I don't think they cared..."  
"oh we care all right" They looked around to see the Bladesharks.  
"crap"  
"this park is for straight people only" Carlos said  
"anyone can come here" The blond teen looked at the brunette with hate in his eyes  
"leave or we'll make you sorry"  
Ray growled.  
"I'm so scared" Stewart said sarcastically.  
"Lets just go Ray"  
"that's right...run"  
Max and Ray walked off, the Bladesharks threw stones so the lovers ran and followed them home back to Tyson's house.  
"So...they live with Tyson...that wont help them.  
Come on and lets get some stuff...were going to make them wish they were dead"

"The Bladesharks?" the Brunette spat out, he was finding it hard to believe that the first ever team he battled against were still together, even if Kai like the Demolition Boys, left them.  
"That's what I said dude" The neko simply replied.  
The group were sat in the Dojo listening to the lovers story.  
Tyson growled a low growl, anger flared from deep within.  
"That's way across the red line"  
The sound of smashing glass made its way to there ears.  
"NO!" Tyson screamed and ran out of the Dojo followed by the others, in search of where the sound originated.  
It didn't take long, the lounge window was smashed, on the floor lay a stone with paper tied around.  
Kenny bended over and picked it up, he took the paper out and tossed the stone out through the broken window.  
Ray stayed at the doorway since he didn't wear socks so there was a risk he would cut his feet as there were shards of glass littering the floor.  
Kenny red the first bit and passed it to Max, it red:

"dear queers

Get out or get straight...or you may pay the price"

Max scrunched up the paper and growled.  
Another stone came through narrowly Kenny's head, this one Tyson picked up and tossed over to the Blond.  
"What does it say?"  
Ray asked from the door  
"I MEAN IT...were serious...the papers know and this place is going to get HOT!"  
"Hot?" Tyson asked  
Ray sniffed the air and a burning smell met his sensitive nostrils.  
"FIRE!"  
"CRAP...where?" the neko shrugged his shoulders.  
The Dojo had been set alight.  
"Max call the fire brigade...get back!"  
on the far wall by the door was a raging inferno that was rapidly consuming the wooden building.  
Ray ran back.  
"where's he going?  
Whoa...the sword!"  
Tyson ran in, grabbed the sword before the hot and brigt licking flames engulfed the stand.  
Roof beams collapsed as the structure deteriorated.  
Ray returned with a fire extinguisher.  
"thanks"  
Tyson used the extinguisher to little effect.  
"There on there way"  
The extinguisher ran out.  
"nononononononono...guys get out...I can't contain it anymore"  
another blaze had been started.  
The Bladesharks laughed as they saw it burn, just then the door opened and the breakers filled out coughing, Beyblades in pockets.  
Tyson turned and shed a tear, before him stood the house he had lived in his entire life burning and falling apart before his eyes, Tyson dropped to the floor and cried, the others were also saddened.  
Max and Ray felt guilty and felt like they were the cause of this mindless destruction that lay before them.  
"Tyson...I'm really sorry about this" he bent down and put his left hand on Tyson's right shoulder, Tyson's face was still buried in his hands and the sounds of sirens grew louder as they pulled up.  
Ray pulled the Crying teen out of the way of the fire service as they got to work on the burning wreck that was Tyson's home.

About 10 minutes later they reported the fire was out and all that remained was a smouldering wreck...not much was saved and what survived wasn't safe.  
Tyson and the others went through and salvaged some of his possessions.  
In the kitchen utensils and been melted together, Ray found that the photo albums had survived...mostly.  
"Tyson...your pictures"  
"we should get out" the remains started to fall in.  
"guys, I don't want to alarm you but I quick step for the exit would be a good career move.  
They stumbled out of the house as it fell, they were holding of what little was safe.  
Mr Dickinson was outside with a sad smile on his face.  
"Mr D!" Tyson sadly said  
"I will order the house rebuilt...in the meantime I have just arranged for you boys to live in another house in Baycity...just a couple of blocks away"

In the months that followed Ray and Max didn't leave the house, whenever they did they were attacked by groups who hated them...most of there fans had turned against them, both teens had ended up in hospital every week so it was by Mr D's orders they don't leave the house.  
Tyson left each week to see how the house was getting on with Kai and Kenny but when they returned...Ray and Max weren't there.  
"Guy's?" the brunette called out.  
"maybe there in there room" Kenny said  
"go up"  
Kenny went to there room and saw the door was wide open with a note on the bed.  
Kenny picked it up and went to Tyson and Kai.  
"a note...what does it say?" the brunette asked  
Kenny opened it and red it aloud.

"Dear Kai, Tyson and Kenny

Thank you, you all have been wonderful friends and we do care about you, were sorry we caused your home to be burned and any other sufferings we have caused...by now we'll be at our watery g.

THERE GOING TO KILL THEMSELVES"  
"where?"  
"The Bridge...lets go!"

On the bridge Ray and Max stood, the raging torrents below scared them...a crowd had gathered and were yelling.  
"JUMP, JUMP, JUMP!"  
"RAY...MAX...DON'T!" Tyson yelled out, they looked over.  
"don't come any closer"  
"the friends have come to watch you die!" one called.  
"Guys...please don't...your 16 and 17...your too young"  
"were sorry Tyson" Ray said back.  
"don't...think about what your doing to your friends...and remember the white Tigers at home...why not go back there to hide?"  
"we don't want to do this"the Blond yelled.  
"well then DON'T!"  
"you wanna live?" Ray looked at his over with warm eyes.  
Max nodded.  
"WERE COMING BACK!"  
the crowds booed as they climbed back over when Ray slipped and fell, he grabbed onto Max, both screamed, Tyson ran forward but Max let go and both fell into the raging white waters.  
"NO!" Kai grabbed Tyson before he jumped in after his friends.  
"Ty...there dead all ready" he said to the struggling teen.  
"LEMME GO!"  
"Don't jump"  
Tyson ran towards the barrier and looked forward, he dropped down and wept.  
He had lost his house and two of his friends in a matter of months.

The funeral was three days later, no bodies had been recovered and possibility of survival was a million to one.  
The white Tigers were there along with the Allstars.  
Two empty coffins lay...inside was a large picture of each Blader.  
None had ever been this low.

Author notes

Beywriter: well another fic from me  
Tyson: more death...is there anything clinically wrong with your head?  
Beywriter: no...remember, please review...its a crime not to and thanks for reading  
Tyson: Please remember there is a Sequel to this story called "A Year after"


End file.
